<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hale'a lot of questions by Divinae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335421">Hale'a lot of questions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae'>Divinae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hale of a Video [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curious Stiles Stilinski, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Werewolf Claudia Stilinski, Werewolf Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is full of random questions. Here is a snippet into some of those questions and answers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hale of a Video [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cora's easy easvesdropping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I could probably write a whole series on just Stiles questions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles’ mind ran a mile a minute. His thirst for knowledge had excelled since the big reveal.</p><p>He still can’t believe there was an entire new world out there. Peter sat down and ran down a list of other supernaturals that he encountered and it blew Stiles’ mind. He had talked so fast, Peter had to remind him to breathe.  It was his suggestion, he focused on learning about werewolves first. Then, the born wolf promised he’d expand Stiles’ knowledge. </p><p>Thus, Stiles is learning about all the extra abilities wolves had. Hearing, Scent, Strength, to just name a few. </p><p>Cora and Stiles were currently sitting under a tree during recess. Scott was nearby swinging on a swing set with their classmates.</p><p>“So, like can you hear what Mr Fredrick is talking to the janitor about,” Stiles asked as he pointed over to the balding middle-aged man.</p><p>Cora cocked her head and after a few beats, “Apparently, they are both in AA, that group were people who drink too much that meet up and talk. Mr F wants to know if he can hitch a ride tonight because his car is in the shop.”</p><p>Stiles nodded as if he knew that all along. </p><p>“How do you not go crazy with your super hearing,” Stiles pondered. Cora had mentioned their superior hearing earlier that morning and it was his main focus for now. </p><p>It has been a week since the big reveal. Stiles would wake up in the middle of the night with the most random thought about the supernatural. He had a list he’d keep and add to it.</p><p>“Hey guys watch how high I can get,” Scott called over to them as he kicked his legs back and forth.</p><p>The two friends stood up and watched on, ready to run in to help if needed.</p><p>“You learn how to zone them out. It takes some time. You may have noticed your mom flinch at odd moments,” Cora stated as Scott rose higher.</p><p>“Now that you mention it, there have been a few. Like one day mom was up in my room and she jumped for no reason and looked startled. Once we got down stairs, we saw dad cleaning up his mess. He’d dropped his mug on the floor.” Stiles tapped his chin and tried to recall other times.</p><p>“Be careful Scott,” Cora called out as Scott was nearing the top. The joyful boy had almost fallen out of his seat last time and sent him into an asthma attack when he panicked. </p><p>“Anyways, you aren’t supposed to eavesdrop, but it’s a good way to learn stuff when people don’t know they can be heard,” Cora replied.</p><p>Their friend quit kicking and let the swing slow back down.</p><p>“Oh, you’ll have to tell me everything you know,” Stiles grinned. </p><p>The recess bell rang ending playtime and back to study time.</p><p>Stiles was very good at not saying a word about Cora’s extra qualities, even to Scott.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Do werewolves give birth to puppies!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's an important question that Stiles' can stop thinking about. <br/>Do werewolves give birth to puppies or humans.<br/>Inquiring minds must know!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does the POV jump around. Yeah, a little bit but I figured heck with it, I'm posting this now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles and Claudia were waiting in the living room for Claudia’s lesson with Alpha Hale. With his insistence, Stiles got to come over to visit.</p><p>He kept glancing around for Peter. Cora was out at the mall with Laura buying dresses for an upcoming wedding they would be attending a week. </p><p>“You’ll hurt your neck with all the twisting, sweetie,” his mother teased.</p><p>“Well, where is he,” Stiles crossed his arms and sighed. He held his list of random questions and he wanted to tackle Peter with them.</p><p>“Hmm, I’m sure he’ll be around sooner than later. I’m sure Gabe will answer some of your questions until then,” Claudia smirked at the young man trying to sneak through to the kitchen with a glass.</p><p>He blanched and stopped tiptoeing and faced them. Once his mom let it slip that their sense of smell increased, Stiles spitfire question after question to the bitten wolf. He tried to think of every gross thing possible and when Peter’s younger cousin turned red, Stiles cackled, let one rip and ran away.</p><p>“Oh um, sure…” the sandy-blond man sat in the recliner. Stiles crawled up on the couch and leaned on the corner and unfolded his crinkled paper.</p><p>“Okay, my first question, can werewolves shapeshift into full wolves,” Stiles watched a documentary with his mom on yellowstone wolf packs the night before.</p><p>It was very interesting and he wrote a bunch of thoughts on his paper. </p><p>While, his mother said she’d be glad to help answer the questions, many of them she simply hadn’t learned yet.</p><p>“Hm, well yes and no. We have three forms… as you see us in our human form,” he waved his arm up and down, “then there is a one called beta-shift.”</p><p>He picked up his drink and took a sip, as Stiles leaned closer to him.</p><p>“Beta-shift is half-way. For example,” he let his fingers turn into claws, “some of us are better at control than others. But yeah, beta-form. Then the last one, which is full form. It’s easier for some than others. Peter is able to flow from one form to another within a blink of an eye. Me on the other hand, can beta-shift okay, but it takes me a few minutes to shift into my full form. I should get better at it.</p><p>Stiles nodded and glanced at his mother for a second before he faced the born wolf. “So are werewolves born as puppies or as humans,” he asked with a straight face.</p><p>Gabe sighed deeply and let his face fall into his hands and looked over his Stiles’ mother.</p><p>“Well…,” she smirked and covered her mouth as she gave a light chuckle.</p><p>He had asked his mom the night before during the documentary. </p><p>“Ummm,” Gabe regreted not staying in the guest bedroom. </p><p>“Well, sweetheart, that’s an excellent question,” a voice like a deep calm ocean sounded behind Stiles.</p><p>Peter leaped over the back of the beige fabric couch and landed next to the young boy.</p><p>“Peter, where have you been,” Stiles demanded, “I’ve been here a total of 15 minutes.” he huffed. </p><p>“I’m sorry sweetheart, I was finishing up some research for a client,” Peter glossed over. A elder mage needed assistance tracking down an old and rare tome. </p><p>Just as Stiles opened his mouth to ask about it, Peter continued, “To answer your question, werewolves are born human. All of us are. And no---” he cut Stiles off again, “werewolves only give birth in human form.” </p><p>Stiles eyes bulged out, surprised that Peter knew he was going to ask that question. Then he smiled. It made him warm inside that the wolf next to him got him on a level so few do. He scooted closer, enjoying the safety, and breathed in the older wolf’s scent. He smelt like an old library this afternoon.</p><p>“So, when do you know if you’re a wolf or not,” Claudia jumped in, “is it a smell thing.”</p><p>Peter shook his head and turned towards the pretty woman, letting his arm fall around his mate’s shoulders. </p><p>“Well, it looks like you have this covered, so I’ll just,” Gabe got up and picked up his glass, “I’ll be on my way.”</p><p>He made a quick escape to the kitchen.</p><p>“Well, we tend to call all children and babies, pups, regardless if you’re one or not,” Peter paused as the younger man turned to lay his head on the couch end and lay his legs over Peter’s lap. </p><p>“So how old then,” Stiles inquired. </p><p>Peter rested his arms on Stiles’ legs.</p><p>“Well on average, it’s about six months. But I’ve heard it can take up to a year,” Peter replied.</p><p>“And the smell,” Stiles didn’t forget.</p><p>“Pups all kind of smell the same: hunger, poop and pee, sleepy. Their unique scents don’t really stand out until later. Though, we can tell who’s who but it’s not as strong at first.”</p><p>Alpha Hale flowed into the room with grace. “It’s true. Derek may be a few minutes younger than Laura, but he shifted at only four months. There was a time I thought my eldest was human. She didn’t shift until she was almost nine months.”</p><p>Claudia stood up and walked over to her friend and Alpha, “What shall we be working on today.”</p><p>“You and I are going to head out to the woods and work on your sense of hearing and smells,” Talia grinned at her younger brother, “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if Stiles hung out with you in the library.”</p><p>Peter tried to keep his line of work clear of Stiles. He just didn’t want to get the boy too engrossed on the less sunny-side of pack life.</p><p>“Ohhh yes, can I,” Stiles sat up and straddle Peter looking him into his eyes, “I promise I won’t break anything.”</p><p>“You won’t touch anything without asking first,” Peter countered. </p><p>His little mate slipped off and stood up. “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay, well let’s go then. I think I could find you a book the younger pack members read about pack hierarchy. I think there are pictures in it,” Peter led the younger man further into the house leaving his mate’s mother and his sister behind. He really did have work to do.</p><p>Stiles’ dad mentioned there were a couple of murders in the next county over all located near a water source. He’d rather prevent whatever it was killing again. </p><p>“So what would have happened if Laura wasn’t a wolf, would she still be Alpha-heir,” Stiles asked as they descended into the massive library. “Oh my god, it’s huge.” Stiles’ question was forgotten as he walked into the room and twirled around. There was a twin staircase that he led up to a second level.</p><p>“It is, this is one of our libraries,” Peter pushed an light oak, square side-table in front of one of the large comfy leather chairs. “Here, have a seat and I’ll go grab that book for you.” </p><p>“You have more than one,” Stiles asked from his spot. </p><p>“Yes, we have a hidden special place where we keep important stuff. Maybe one day I can take you there too,” Peter answered as he handed over a hardback book.</p><p>Stiles flipped through the papers and grunted, “I’m a big boy, I don’t need pictures.”</p><p>Though a few did catch his interest, he didn’t want to let on.</p><p>“I know you are, but it’s still a good book for beginners, which you are,” Peter joined him with a thick leather-bound book. “It will tell you the legend of how we came to be, and explain in simple terms about pack hierarchy. If you have any questions just ask me okay,” Peter flipped over the tome.</p><p>“Okay, but only because I want to know everything,” He settled back in the chair with his tiny legs hanging over the edge.</p><p>Peter enjoyed having his mate nearby, even if it was mostly quiet. His wolf was content and curled up within his mind happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might add more to this if more questions arise and need direct answers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>